White Narcissus
by poynterjones
Summary: The bond between sister is strong, but so is one bond between lovers. Romances, hatred, and love between blood blooms in this fan fiction tailing Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix in their days at Hogwarts.
1. The Ring

Lucius strolled along the winding brick path in the garden. Hundreds of colorful, glowing fairies lit up the garden. A few fairies flew over to Lucius and pulled on his hair playfully. 

"Go away you bloody fairies," Lucius snapped, ruffling hair in attempt to shoo the fairies away. The fairies stopped giggling then they all blew raspberries and flew away, "Bloody birds," Lucius muttered under his breath.

The night was alive with music and laughter reverberating from the Great Hall. Everybody was having fun at the Yule Ball except him. He shouldn't have even come. He should've stayed in the dormitories and catch up with him schoolwork. He had originally come to the ball with Mindy Bulstrode, but she ditched him and went to dance with some other guy. It wasn't as if he was surprise; he wasn't exactly a lady's man. He had to _pay_ Mindy to be his date to the ball.

He walked stray from the brick path and through the grass. He knew where he was going. There was a grassy cliff overlooking the lake where he'd sometime lean on the sycamore tree there and relieve some stress. When he arrived at his destination, he found that he wasn't the only on there….

A small girl with glossy raven hair sat against the tree, her legs pulled up against her chest, and her hands locked around them. Lucius cleared his throat. The girl turned to look at him, her pale face glowing against the moonlight.

"Why aren't you at the ball?" Lucius asked, trying to make conversation. "Why aren't _you_?" She fired back at him. "Because I needed some fresh air, but obviously I can't have that because you're in _my_ spot." Lucius replied, in a more hostile tone. "_Your_ spot? Whoever said it was _your_ spot?" She asked, cocking her eyebrows. "I did. Now go away before I force you." Lucius responded rudely. "Fine," She said concisely and getting up. "You can have your spot. I don't want bottom to touch where you bottom has." She stuck her nose up and walked back toward the castle.

Lucius sneered at her then brushed the ground where she sat briefly then sat down. He was staring into the lake when something glinting caught his eye. Sitting in the grass was something silver. He picked it up and examined it. It was a ring that would fit a small finger. He heard grass crunching, as if being stepped on, then looked up to the source. It was the pale girl.

"Give me back my ring," She said bitterly, eyeing the ring in Lucius's hand. Lucius smirked, "Then you'll have to get it…." He threw the ring into the lake. The girl's wan face grew paler and gleaming tears streamed down her cheeks. Her cold gray eyes never glanced away from Lucius. Lucius's smirk faded to a frown, and guilt overcame him.

She blinked and more beads of tears flowed down. She opened her mouth slightly to speak, but closed them again and walked away. Guilt pounded in Lucius's heart. He got up from his sitting position and ran after her. He couldn't find her anywhere and he couldn't call out her name because he didn't know it, so he decided he'd apologize to her some other day. He stepped back on the brick path to walk back to the castle when he heard tiny sobs and sniffs. He walked towards them and found that girl sitting on a stone bench crying.

"Uh…look, I'm really sorry I threw your ring into the lake," He said, looking at her with apologetic eyes. "It doesn't matter. Go…go away," She choked, staring down at the ground. "Stupid girl," Lucius muttered then walked back into the Great Hall.

"Lucius! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Mindy ran over to him and hugged his arm. A fast-beat Celestina Warbeck started playing, causing Mindy to gasp, "I love this song! Lucius, let dance," She danced to the beat, while Lucius tried to follow her, dancing off beat. After the Celestina Warbeck song faded away, Dumbledore announced in a magnified voice, "Thank you all for coming to the ball. This is the last dance of the night."

A slow ballad started and everyone paired up with a partner. Mindy started dancing with John Macnair, completely forgetting about her date. Lucius was along once again. There really was no point hanging around watching people dancing so he left the Great Hall and to the Slytherin Common Room. He arrived in the Slytherin dungeons and muttered, "Purebloods," at a tatty old sofa. Instantly, the sofa left aside, exposing a circular door leading to common room. Lucius walked casually into the deserted common room. Everyone was still at the ball, and those too young to go to the ball were probably sound asleep, since it well over midnight. Lucius wearily fell into the nearest sofa. He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the relaxation, then opened them up again, and noticed a raven-haired girl staring at him…it was the girl from the cliff.

"Oh…it's _you_," Lucius sneered. The girl did nothing but glare at him through her gray eyes. "Can't go anywhere without _you_ being there?" He spat. "Do me a favor and jump off a cliff," she said dynamically. "Nah," Lucius said, "I wouldn't go that far to please you." The girl growled then jumped up, "Why do you have to be this way?" She retorted, "I've never done anything to you!" She stormed off to the girls' dormitory, stomping the hell out of each stone steps as she ascended the stairs. "Psh," Lucius uttered, rolling his eyes. He went back to his lounge position and clasped his eyes close and drifted into sleep. He woke up suddenly to loud noises and laughter. He rubbed hi eyes then opened them. The common room was alive with chattering people, drinking bottles of something presumably alcohol. "Lucius, join the party!" Said Melvin Parkinson, walking by him, clutching a bottle of wine. "Why the hell are you having a party? The ball was practically party," Lucius shouted over the noise at Melvin. "Dude! That was the party, this is the _after-party_." "Whatever, I'm going to bed," Lucius yawned.

"Alright, whatever, if you'd rather go to sleep than get drunk," Melvin shrugged then went over to dance with Mindy. Lucius staggered tiredly to the stairs, bumping into people as he went. He finally made it to his dormitories, only to find John Macnair and Susie Jennings making out on his bed.

"Get off my bed," Lucius ordered in a tiresome way. John and Susie got up from the bed and staggered and swayed from the dormitories, kissing each other between every step. Lucius looked with disgust at his ruffled bed sheets. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at his bed then said "Scourify." The bed sheets straightened and looked cleaner. Lucius kicked of his shoes and crawled into the bed and immediately dozed off.

**Authors's Note**: It's completed by the way. :) Enjoy the rest when I post them.


	2. Tutoring

"Before you are all dismissed, I'd like to discuss the tutoring program," McGonagall spoke as she paced the front of the Transfiguration classroom, "Now that you are 6 years, you are allowed to tutor students of years 1 to 5. For each subject you are tutoring in, you will receive bonus points depending on how well the student performs in that subject. I encourage many of you to participate in this is programs. This a great opportunity for those of you that could use the bonus points to help you pass your courses," McGonagall eyed a few failing students, one of them Lucius Malfoy. The bell rang and the students started to packed up their school materials, "If you are interested, please fill out this form and return to me by tomorrow," McGonagall waved her wand and pile of papers levitated into the air. A few students seized the sheets then left the classroom. Lucius grabbed a sheet, too and examined it as he headed to the Great Hall to eat lunch. He was currently failing Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Arithmancy, and could use a few bonus points.  
He sat down at the Slytherin table and filled his plate with some meat loaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Then he carelessly poured pumpkin juice into his goblet and gulped it down. He looked at the tutoring information sheet while he ate pieces of meatloaf and gobs of mashed potatoes; after all, he was a great multi-tasker. The sheet went over the basic information McGonagall had already explained. The first meeting was Saturday evening at 6:00. Lucius dug a quill out of his bag and began to fill out the form.

Name: Lucius Malfoy  
Year: 6  
Subjects interested in tutoring: Transfiguration, Arithmancy, History or Magic, Charms  
…

"Are you actually doing that dumb tutoring thing?" Melvin Parkinson inquired, peeking over at the papers in front of Lucius.  
"Yeah, I have to if I want to move on to year 7."  
"Well, good luck at trying to teach those annoying 1st years," Melvin said, patting Lucius on the back.

It was 5:45 Saturday evening, and Lucius was busy in the bathroom, deciding upon what hairstyle to wear, for fate might destine him to tutor a really hot chick. He finally decided upon a style with his hair flipped forwards. He spritzed some cologne on then left the Slytherin Common Room toward the Transfiguration classroom.  
He entered the room with many students waiting in it. The tables were gone and replaced with rows of chairs. Lucius sat down on a chair in the front row, next to a pretty blonde girl. He was about to make conversation when Professor McGonagall stepped onto the podium, adjacent to where Lucius sat.  
"Good evening," McGonagall greeted.  
"Good evening, Professor," The students mumbled back.  
"I'd first like to thank you all for coming and being part of this program. Since we only have a limited time here, we'll go straight to partners. The partners have already been pre-chosen. When call your name and your partner's, select a place in this room and become acquainted with your partner. Polly Baddock is with Terry Shaw, Lily Evans is with James Potter, Lucius Malfoy is with Bellatrix Black…"  
Lucius walked up to the front and saw his partner. It was the girl from the cliff. They both jumped aback when they saw each other.  
"Freddy Murray is with…" Professor McGonagall continued, but was interrupted by Lucius.  
"Professor, is it possible that I could change partners?"  
"No, I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. All partners are final. As I was saying, Freddy Murray is with…"  
"Please, Professor, trade her with someone else, anyone else!" Lucius pleaded.  
"Mr. Malfoy! All partners are ufinal/u! Now please go with your partner! Freddy Murray is with Pamela Harrison."  
Lucius reluctantly strutted over to his partner, who had her arms crossed and a sneer pasted across her face.  
"We can go over there," Lucius looked over at an empty corner.  
The two walked over to the corner and sat across from each other, each eye the other evilly. They sat there, neither speaking a word until Professor McGonagall called everyone over.  
"Thank you all for coming this evening. The next tutoring session will be tomorrow night from 6:00-7:00 p.m."  
Lucius glumly walked back to the Slytherin Common room. It would be an absolutely joy tutoring Bellatrix.  
The next evening, Lucius took him time walking to the transfiguration classroom, enjoying his last moments of happiness before he had to tutor the demon child. To his surprise, he was only the second one that arrived at the classroom. There was one other person there: the pretty blonde girl he saw yesterday. She was sitting in the same seat she was the evening before. Lucius walked over to the front row and sat a few seats down from her.  
"Hey," He said in a cordially.  
"Hi," She said, her bright blue eyes smiling.  
"I'm Lucius," he said, putting out his hand.  
"Narcissa," she grasped Lucius's hand and shook it briefly.  
"Are you here to tutor?"  
Narcissa nodded.  
"Who're you tutoring?"  
"Megan Mustin…she's a 3rd year, you?"  
"I think her name's Bellatrix, and I don't know what year she's in, taking to the fact that we hate each other."  
"Oh, you've got my little sister."  
"Oh, um, sorry…about what I said," Lucius apologized, looking down with pink cheeks.  
"It's alright, I'm not too fond of the little brat anyways," Narcissa said grinning.  
A few more people had arrived, including Professor McGonagall. "Everyone pair up with their partners. You may go where you desire, as long as it's within school boundaries."  
"Well, I've got to go, Megan's here," Narcissa said, pointing at a red-haired girl in pigtails.  
"I've got to go, too, but would you like to do something with me at the Hogsmeade visit this Friday?" Lucius asked anxiously.  
"Sure, see you," Narcissa said then walked over to Megan.  
Lucius sighed and looked dreamily at Narcissa.  
"What're _you_ looking so happy about?" Bellatrix asked bitterly as she arrived at the classroom.  
"Why would you care?" Lucius spat, his dreamy smile fading instantly.  
"I _don't_. Now, come on, we're going to the library."  
"Well, _I_ don't want to go to the library." Lucius protested.  
"You know, I could just fail all my exams and you won't get your little extra credit points," Bellatrix said slyly.  
Lucius growled, "Fine." They left the classroom and went to the library, with Lucius stomping crossly behind her.  
As they sat down across from each other at a table in the Library, Lucius said, "You know, you're nothing like your sister."  
"Thank you," Bellatrix said, smiling.  
Lucius cocked his eyebrow, "That wasn't a compliment."  
"I took it as one. I'm glad you don't think I'm like my sister. She's the last person I'd want to be like…oh wait, I take that back, _you_ are."  
"You should ask her to give you lessons on how to be nice."  
"From the way you talk about her, I'm thinking you fancy her," Bellatrix snorted.  
"And what if you're correct?" Lucius replied smartly. "And what if she fancies me back, and what if I asked her out and she said yes."  
"What if I gag myself with a spoon?" Bellatrix said coolly, rolling her eyes. "And we should start tutoring."  
"Okay, what do you need help in?"  
"History of Magic…I have a test Wednesday," Bellatrix said, biting her bottom lip and looking worried.  
"What is it over?"  
"Some convention in 1290 or something," Bellatrix said, looking confused.  
"The International Warlock Convention of 1289?"  
"Yeah, that's one,"  
"I don't remember this much, but I remember that they had this to discuss ways to solve the conflict between the Giants and the Trolls…do you have your History of Magic book?"  
"No," Bellatrix shook her head.  
"Well, bring it tomorrow, it's time to go," Lucius said, looking at the clock. It was already 7:00."  
"If you hadn't wasted your time biting my head off, we'd have gotten more things done."  
"I'm sure it's the other way around," Lucius said with a fake smile and getting up from his chair, "See you tomorrow." 


End file.
